Shadow hunter: City of shadow
by NEM4P
Summary: Since my parents kicked me out of home, my life has changed radically. Now I'm the best huntress of London's Guild. I hope you're proud of me... My life doesn't depend on anyone only on one thing... KILLING VAMPIRES I do not believe in coincidence only the inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS or its characters!**

Chapter 1: The beginning

When telling someone that I was a vampire huntress, their first reaction was, always, gaping. Then, when they came out of their reverie, they asked You go around sinking stakes in their corrupt and evil hearts?.

Okay, maybe those weren't the exact words, but they always have the same meaning. And yes, I do sink stakes in their hearts. Some people can consider me a bounty hunter, but, according to my Guild card, I had License to Hunt Vampires and Other Creatures

I had been stuck in the narrow corner of an alley for two hour; I was too short with red hair and bright green eyes. The hair was a pain. Isabelle, a friend of mine, thought it was like wearing a sign announcing my presence.

I felt the urge to hold my nose, but I had a feeling that the action would only intensify the stench of the "environment" of that damp, dark corner of London. What led me to think about the advantages of nasal plugs...

Something stirred behind me.

I turned around ... and came face to face with a prowling cat, whose eyes emitted a silvery glow in the dark. After I made sure that it was what it seemed, I refocused on the sidewalk.

- Where the hell are you? - I muttered as I stretched a hand to rub my calf. That vampire had given me an animated chase... thanks to how stupid he was. The guy had no idea what he was doing, so I found it a little difficult to anticipate his movements.

Izzy had once asked me if it caused me regrets corralling and stabbing defenseless vampires in the heart with a dagger. My friend was laughing hysterically when she asked the question. No, I had no regrets. They're idiots, they just killed for fun and drank human blood of any who crossed their path, they did not deserve anything , but death. The world would be more peaceful without them.

A flash of light on the street.

BINGO!

There he was, my target, with a cigar in his mouth and talking on the mobile. Despite the distance between us, I could smell the blood that flowed from his mouth, probably already had dinner.

What a moron.

I left my hiding place, I took off my hat and I store it in my back pocket. My hair fell softly on my shoulders, strange and brilliant red waves. There wasn't a risk. Not that night. That vampire had a strong australian accent.

- Got a match?

The vampire jumped and dropped the phone on the floor. I suppressed the urge to squint

-Sorry- I said with a smile as the vampire picked up the phone and ran his eyes through me.

I knew what he saw: a woman alone, with fiery red hair, dressed in black leather pants and a long sleeved shirt with the same color, with no weapons in sight. The perfect naive.

And, since he was young and foolish, the image calmed him.

-It's okay, sweetheart. He reached into his pocket for the lighter.

That's when I leaned forward and put my hand on my back, under my shirt. I pulled out my favorite knife and circled his neck with it. I would have felt sorry for him if I hadn't known that he had torn four barrel human. That was unacceptable.

At that time, I let the vampire realize that I was capable of hurting him. His face lost what little color he had managed to retain. I smiled.

-Sorry, buddy. You killed three women and an elder. That tilts the balance of compassion to the opposite side. - Having said that I kicked him in the legs, to kneel, I stood before him and stuck the dagger in his chest, right in the heart. The vampire screamed and collapsed on the floor, dead.

The heart was the best place to kill a vampire, because they were almost "immortal" if you stabbed another place he would heal in a matter of minutes.

I grabbed my iPhone and called the guild to pick him up. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. So I took the headphones and looked away from the dead vampire.

The first thing I did as soon as the urge to vomit passed was call Isabelle.

She picked up the phone when it rang a second time.

-Hi. Why are you calling me so late?

I put on the handset on the ear.

-That vampire was very stupid, I had to wait two hours for it to appear. Well, do you want to go for a drink? I need to get this shit off.

-This ... well... - Isabelle, was the director of the Guild and she was pretty specialized in weapons as her favorite one was a whip. Suddenly she seemed more nervous -Shit, Clary, I cannot i have an appointment with Simon.

Simon was a hunter just as good as Izzy and he had been her boyfriend of 2 years.

- You could not have said no? - I said, after collapsing on the couch in my house.

-Sorry Clary, Simon has agreed to try it me today.

- Really? I can't believe you…

Izzy was still a virgin, and Simon refused each time Isabelle proposed sex. He said that she was too young and was not ready.

-Well at least your prayers have done some good, -I said jokingly –Congrats Izzy, tomorrow you have to tell me everything.

-Of course, I'm super excited, I wonder how it will be to lose virginity... Well, the point is that I'm going to do it for the first time ... – she said almost shouting -Well, baby I'm going to get ready for tonight ... Good night.

-Good night and enjoy every minute -I said, laughing at my friend's excitement.

-I will,-and hung up.

On the other hand, I still hadn't slept with Sebastian, my boyfriend. I wasn't very interested in the topic and having sex ... well... Is having sex. Long ago I had decided that I never wanted to have children, as the topic of caring for and educating children is not for me. I prefer to enjoy a carefree life and do what fate has for me.

I got up and went to my room. Well, at least I have everything usually found in a room: a bed, a dresser and a desk. But also a flat screen TV, a huge walk-in closet, bathroom with jacuzzi and a separate shower.

I got into the shower and let the water thrilling through every inch of my body, every stain, every bullshit that had left the vampire in me ...

After the shower I looked in the mirror, staring at a short girl with green eyes and fiery red hair. My body and my house were the only things that I would protect to the death, were the most important things for me

When my parents kicked me out of home, I promised that I would not let anyone spoil the life that I have now, because I like how I'm living now. I have friends and a boyfriend, a warm house where no one hits me, where I am secure, where I am safe ..

I shook my head to get me off that stupid memories and I started to get into the Hello Kitty pajamas.

I lay on my bed and opened my laptop, I looked into my guild account to see if they had had given me the amount of money they owed me.

There were only a few thousand dollars more in my account, for the extermination of the vampire. It was not much since it was a stupid and newborn fool. Normally newborns were monitored by the vampire that had turned them, but I guess some do not want that responsibility.

I closed my laptop and left it on the bedside table, then slid under the covers and closed my eyes. For that, shortly after, the dream came to me.

**AN:**

**Hi guys! We are Paula and María! Hope you all liked our story the next chapter will come next Friday !(possibly before since this is a translation of our original fic):3**

**We know Sebastian is Clary's brother but don't worry this is a CLARY x JACE story!**

**Jace will appear soon so keep with us and if you see any mistakes please inform us!**

**In this story we've made Clary more confident in herself ... (As she is the best huntress in the guild) and well … Jace ... lol that's a secret ... we made our super sexy but Idiotic Jace Wayland more erotic and even more sexy thanhe already is... ;)**

**REMEMBER: THE 23****RD**** OF AUGUST dun, dun, dun… THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: CITY OF BONES THE MOVIE! IT'LL BE GREEAAAATTTTT!**

**We luv ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I SADLY don't own TMI or it's characters.)':

Chapter 2: THE PUTON

I put on black jeans, a tank top of the same color and finally a leather jacket.

After talking to Sebastian to come hunting with me, I went to see Izzy.

She told me every detail of her night, she even explained how Simon had dropped his pants and had put on a condom. Yes, it was the worst moment of my life. It is seen that Simon had led to a luxury hotel in the city center.

It was all very luxurious and perfect - Isabelle told me in our favorite cafe this morning was the best night of my life.

-I can see it…- I smiled-Good and ... Did it hurt?

- Pain? No, baby. It was all pleasure, but when we had our second orgasm knew it was over. It was only when I got out of bed and saw that it was full of blood, now that's embarrassing.

I laughed.

-And ... Did you? - She said looking into my eyes.

- What about me? - I said, frowning.

-Baby, you've been dating a whole year you can not leave a man wait too long, if you do he will be gone as fast as he had come.

I do not believe that's happening, I know him well and I know Sebastian will not leave me for sex.

-Yes, yes, whatever you say ... – Izzy said rolling her eyes.

I got out of bed and walked to the door, sometimes Izzy can be very heavy with nonsense but also has a good side. I know things about her that not even she knows I know. For example, I know that when we saw a scary movie she slept with her teddy Mickey Mouse or who would dance to the songs from the High School Musical movie or who still likes to watch cartoons in DisneyChannel, etc., etc. .. .

Physically she may seem very confident and strong, but inside she is still very innocent. That's why we get along so well, from the first day I slept in the guild, about 6 years ago. I can seem unbeatable, or the best. But in truth, sometimes I need a break and may not be hunting ...

This morning in the park I asked Sebastian to come with me to hunt down a vampire in her twenties who was four blocks from my house. But flatly refused.

-Sorry,- he had said-I have work to do at my uncle.

I snorted.

'You always have to be with your fucking job, can't you leave it for once? - I said,tired of the same excuse as always.

He ignored my question and walked over to me, grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him. Then simply pressed his lips to mine. After a while I separated and said:

-But ... promise me that you will leave your job one day to be with me, okay?.

He smiled.

- And ... if ... What if I say no?

I smiled and slowly lowered the hand I had in his neck to his groin and squeezed.

-Well ... I think I will cut this off and give it as a gift to your mother. Surely she will be surprised when opening the surprise.

He laughed. And his lips brushed my neck.

-Well … I have no choice right?

And here I am, walking to the other street alone for a stupid vampire hunt, which had killed five men and 76-year-old man.

Suddenly my phone rang. I took it out and saw on the screen the picture of Izzy in the pool of my house with a black bikini.

-Hey, baby –she said cheerfully.

-Hello. Is something wrong? - I asked, it is not normal for Izzy to call me when I'm hunting.

-Well ... yes ... this ... -she stammered.

-Isabelle what happens?

-Clary Well, I know you're hunting and do not like to be interrupted but it is important. Mmm ... a man from New York has just called ... a man named Valentine who wants to do business with the best hunter in the guild, and hey you are the best in this ... and ...

- New York? Why doesn't he get one of his country?

-Because he want the best and will pay a few millions for the work.

-Mmm ... I do not know Izzy ... surely there will be better people than me in New York and I don't want to leave you and Simon.

- Who said that you would leave us?

- What do you mean? - I frowned.

-Fuck ... Oh you're short huh? Simon and I will go to New York with you, do you really think we'd let you enjoy New York alone?

-I should have known that you would do that ... but ... I'll think'bout it, I don't think I can leave my home and Sebastian ...

-Do what you want, but Clary, you should take it as a vacation, you're always working and not letting yourself take a break . Go to New York and relax a little.

-Mmm ...

-Well, we'll talk about this tomorrow ... and ... Who's the unlucky bastard you're going to hunt today?

I smiled.

-She's a vampire, twenty years, a newborn, killed five men and an old one.

-Bitch ... - Isabelle said before I hit the dusty apartment.

When I reached the bitch's house, I prepared my weapons.

-Tomorrow I'll call you. We'll go for a coffee, I'll tell you every detail-I told Izzy before hanging up.

I took my daggers and ran to the entrance.

As I rode the elevator to the fourteenth floor, I did my usual routine. For the time I walked through the front door I had already taken out the three daggers and was about to pull the gun when I heard a moan from one of the doors of the house. I walked toward it as I prepared for the game that was going to play tonight.

I opened the bedroom door, which was ajar, and found myself face to face with the scene on which I had so often heard of, but never would have thought that would witness live.

Sebastian was fucking with a vampire ...

**AN:**

**Hi guyyssss!**

**We know we still have to improve so much and we will try!**

**Next Friday, next chapter.**

**We luv ya all!**

**Remember that the best movie in the world "TMI: city of bones" will be on the 23****rd**** of august!**

**BYE, TILL NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMI's characters or TMI itself.

Chapter 3: THE PUTON II

Sitting on the edge of the bed was Sebastian, my boyfriend. He wore the gray pullover from pull & Bears that I had given him for his last birthday and dark jeans. His head was thrown back, eyes closed and lips moist and ajar. And, between his legs, was a kneeling woman, the vixen vampire. She wore a white shirt and navy shorts, head moving rhythmically up and down.

Then there was a horrible scream.

It had escaped from my mouth.

- Clary! It is not what it seems! - Sebastian said waving one hand in the air to distract me while hiding the smoking gun with the other.

-Shit ... - I said looking at the ground.

What is not what it seemed? Does he take me by blind? Damn, he was fucking a bitch. Thinking for so long that he could wait, that he would not be like others, that he would be different... God... I have been so stupid in these years, so naive... Now what hurt me most was that I hadn't noticed what was behind that so perfect look in those eyes, which reflected the evil inside, and how he had enjoyed playing with me these years. Surely he had fucked half of London and I'm the only one that hadn't heard about it. So ... wanna play huh? Well I'll play with you, bully.

-Clary, please, calm down.- It's all he said, as he pulled his boxers up.

- What the hell is going on here? - I said, not being able to move or close my eyes, although I hated Sebastian so much that, in that moment, I could kill all of London, he had hurt me, he didn't care for me but I did, I had given him part of me, to that brainless. stupid, but right then, in my chest I had a void that ached and ate my insides, yes, it was the worst pain I had felt apart from when I was kicked out of my parent's home.

-Clary, please ...Shit - Sebastian exclaimed while jumping on one leg around the room, about to fall with the underpants twisted around the thigh like a boa constrictor, -I can explain. Is that ...Fuck!-

-You're a son of a bitch Sebastian-And without realizing it I had launched three daggers that had been a second ago on my hands.

One went through the gap between his bare legs digging into the mattress behind him, the other cut his cheek and stuck in the brown closet on the back of the room. And the last one broke his jeans and ended on the floor.

I felt fury growing inside me like fire destroying an entire building.

-So .. all these years it was just to have some fun, wasn't it? God ... it would hurt less if you had fucked a human but you've done it with the prey I was hunting. - I said looking into his eyes- I never thought I'd fall so low-.

-No, not what you're think ...

- Shut up, asshole - I turned to see that the little bitch was still on her knees and looked at me with watering eyes-You, bitch, I do not want to see you in my life, and if you come across my way I swear I'll pluck your rotten heart out of your chest.

-Clary, please listen to me...-It sounded strangely right for him to beg like that.

-Shut up, you useless piece of rubbish, have you reached an orgasm? Have you enjoyed the pleasure?, I hope so because if I see you again I'll cut your cock into pieces. - After saying that, I left the bedroom.

I walked blindly around the room, not sure if it was because it was too dark or because of the tears my eyes were shedding.

I reached the door, while strongly closing it I heard Sebastian shouting:

- Clary, wait I can explain it!-

**At **the moment I woke up I millions of questions sped into my mind: Where am I? Why do I feel so hot? Why do I smell like vodka?

After asking that question, I opened one eye and turned to see who was settled against my left shoulder. In doing so, I found the steely gaze of Church, Izzy's cat. And then the previous day's events came to my head.

Each and every one of them.

Shit.

After leaving the vixen's house, I went to my Audi R8, and almost without thinking, I was driving towards Isabelle's house.

-Well, you're finally awake- said a dry voice.

I turned my head. Izzy was on the couch next door, jet black hair fell below her waist, she is very beautiful, tall and with many curves. I guess she is a woman who can charm any guy without using a spell, but I guess Simon is an exception because it was the opposite. It was Izzy who first fell in love with Simon.

-I'm going to pour you a glass-

-I think I'm gonna puke- I warned.

-Nonsense! Leave that bullshit and come with me. I want you to tell me everything- she said, her arm around me and leading me through the veeeery long hallway to the living room.

I walked up to a red velvet sofa, and I snuggled into the cushions as she searched for something in the mahogany liquor cabinet. Impeccably dressed in a black dress that reached her thighs, and her makeup looked almost professional.

She took a bottle of vodka and handed it to me.

-No, decidedly, now is not a good time to drink vodka -I said.

I was in no mood to drink.

Isabelle Lightwood was director with only18 years of experience, living in a luxurious three-storey house with a huge garden, a swimming pool, several rooms and a few bathrooms, sometimes I wonder why she has so many with only her living there and sometimes Simon came to give company.

After better thinking, perhaps, I probably needed a drink. I needed the vodka to remove that bitter taste that yesterday's events had left under my skin.

So I grabbed the bottle, uncorked it and started drinking.

-Izzy, I ... -I stammered.

-Shut up and drink -she ordered, gesturing to the drink, which, by then, I must confess I had begun to like.

So I took another sip, another, and another. I put the bottle carefully on the table and I lost all control, in a fit of uncontrollable crying.

When at last I looked up, I saw Izzy, standing in front of me, with a handful of tissues on hand.

-Thanks,- I said –I don't know what I'd do without you,- without thinking twice I hugged her so hard that I was afraid there would be broken bones.

But I needed her so much. She was the only friend I had in all my life, apart from Simon, of course. I remember we met on a mission to which the previous guild director sent us, at the moment we both were fifteen. We had to hunt down a vampire who escaped from its owner. I was new to the guild and Izzy treated me like a new one, she thought I was weak, because she still did not know me. She did not know I had a special gift, she didn't know that I could sense the presence of vampires.

It was a rainy day and we were soaking in water while we waited for the appearance of the vampire. At that time the vampire was two blocks to our left. We waited for a while and finally it appeared in the corner of a street with a bottle of whiskey. He seemed drunk. I wanted to tell Isabelle that I would start, but she passed me and ran towards our target raising a dagger, but the damn vampire dodged and started running in the opposite direction. That's when I started running after him, when I caught him he got a kick in the stomach and a shot in the left shoulder. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain, dying. Just when I was gonna stick the dagger in his heart, Izzy appeared and my side and did the dirty work. From that day she and I began to talk and go hunting together.

Izzy at first did not get along with Simon and neither I did, but with the passage of time, the more and better we knew Simon, we learned he was not as bad as he looked. They helped me to overcome the pain of being abandoned, being rare and being able to feel the presence of vampires, although they still did not know. I'm not ready to tell, since I was born I had this gift, that's why That happened to my brother ...

Izzy embraced me and I buried my face in her shoulder. I felt as tears streamed down my cheeks. How I hate this, as I hate being so stupid, and hate having thought he loved me.

I sobbed.

-Damn-I'll kill him! That guy is dead. I'll break his neck with my whip and then his fucking dick and feed him with it- Izziy said with her arms around me.

I smiled at that comment.

-Wait, I'll break it if he dares speak to me, if he dares ... - I said as I pulled away from her and sat on the couch.

-Okay ... Now I'll have to surpress the urge to- she said giving me a reassuring smile. - Go, go take a shower and we'll go out for coffee and talk.

I smiled.

We walked into our favorite coffee shop and sat at our usual spot. After talking through all the morning, I decided that we would go to New York and I would accept Valentine's work. The work was to capture a vampire and give it to him alive. I also had the intention of trying to hunt down Jonathan Mongerstern, the world's most wanted vampire. That had been my dream for many years. I wanted to show my parents that I wasn't useless and that I didn't waste my time, I wanted to show them how important it was for me to be a hunter. My life has changed a lot since I got kicked out of home. I've met more friends and I have a life that I really like, I would not change it for the world.

Isabelle wanted me to stay away from that bastard, as far as possible, and New York was the best place to relax and forget about him.

A few years ago I bought a house there because I accepted a mission to annihilate a vampire who was quite powerful, but for me it had been easy. The house was large but smaller than the one I had here, as I had been there only a few months.

I remember Izzy made a scene just to come with me, since they wouldn't let her. She began to punch and whip banging down the aisle, but after a whole night of mourning for the separation she calmed down and hugged me so hard I thought I was going to die before the vampire hunt.

- Are you sure you want to leave? - She asked, watching me carefully.

-Sure-I nodded.

- Great! Then we can go the three of us for a holiday in New York!

Yes, it sure would be great and nice, but what I did not know was that this trip would change my life completely. Discovering a secret that should've been buried underground. And that it would fix problems and above all, I would experience the feeling of being in love for real.

**AN:**

**Hiiiii guysss! We're Paula and Maria! Sorry for being soooo late we've just started the holidays and we've had little problems but the most important thing is that we've(finaly) uploaded the chapter! Again sorry!(Maria: it was my fault this time not Paula's)**

**Did you like the chpter? Liked Clary's reaction? Not? Review please, flames are greatly welcomed too along with critics!**

**In the next chapter our beloved, sexy and handsome JACE WAYLAND will make his appearance!**

**Intrigued? Jajajajaja**

**Soon our MALEC guys will join them too :P**

**And remember, the Best movie ever: SHADOWHUNTERS: CITY OF BONES will be on the 30th of august!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**We luvvv ya guys!**

**NEM4P**


End file.
